


О жаре, еде и утраченной любви

by LizziRiver



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Если ты зайдешь, сказал я ему, ты никогда не можешь уйти», - Ноэль слышал свой собственный голос, казавшийся ему раздражающе счастливым, и продолжал давить крекеры, оставляя на столе дорожку крошек. «И я никогда не ушел», - отвечал экранный Джулиан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О жаре, еде и утраченной любви

5.  
Воздух совершенно не двигался - ни одна пылинка, просвечивающая на солнечном свету. Все они словно застыли вместе со временем, казалось, всегда будет изнуряющий и ослепляющий июльский полдень. Ноэль лениво доплелся до дивана и плюхнулся туда с бутылкой холодного пива в руках. Он укрылся в самом темном уголке дивана, куда не доставало вездесущее солнце, включил ноутбук и некоторое время бездумно перескакивал с сайта на сайт. Лианна уехала по работе, и должна была скоро вернуться. Возможно, даже вечером. Ноэль потерял счет времени. Сегодня, вроде бы, было воскресенье. А, может быть, и среда. Воздух пах скучной и серой средой. Ноэль разглядывал бутылку пива, рассеянно водя пальцем по запотевшему стеклу, затем зачерпнул горстку крекеров из тарелки и расположил их на столе. На экране ноутбука высветилось видео с лицами самого Ноэля и Джулиана, он совершенно не понимал, как добрался до него и зачем. Это был КомикКон, судя по окружающей обстановке. Ноэль отвернулся от экрана и сосредоточенно выстраивал крекеры-рыбки в маленькую стайку. Одна, потом за ней две, три. Видео запустилось, может, это он сам нажал на play, или ноутбуку тоже было нелегко на жаре, и он своевольничал. По виску Ноэля катилась струйка пота, он машинально приложил все еще холодную бутылку к лицу. Рыбок в печеньевой стае становилось все больше, навстречу им плыли крекеры-отщепенцы. "Жаль, нет крабов", подумал Ноэль. Джулиан на экране ноутбука улыбался, и откидывал волосы со лба. Им было жарко тогда. Сейчас жарко ему одному. "Так нечестно", сказал про себя Ноэль, и начал уничтожать рыбок-отщепенцев краем бутылки – они превращались в грустные крошки печенья. «Если ты зайдешь, сказал я ему, ты никогда не можешь уйти», - Ноэль слышал свой собственный голос, казавшийся ему раздражающе счастливым, и продолжал давить крекеры, оставляя на столе дорожку крошек. «И я никогда не ушел», - отвечал экранный Джулиан.   
\- Блядь, - сказал Ноэль и нажал на паузу. Печеньевая стая была полностью уничтожена. Сметая крошки на пол, он потянулся за телефоном. В очередной раз набрал номер – и сбросил. Он опустошил бутылку и стал яростно печатать сообщение – опять, но в этот раз - забыв про жару, пропуская буквы и бормоча слова вслух. Экранный Ноэль на стоп-кадре счастливо глядел на Джулиана и улыбался.  
\- Ты мне опять не перезвонил, Джу, надо поговорить… ответь мне… знаю, ты получаешь мои сообщения, твою мать, Джу, я тебя ненавижу, гребаный идиот, - и он отправил смс, закусив губу. Отбросил телефон в сторону и откинулся на подушку. Через минуту подскочил, схватил телефон и снова начал набирать текст, проговаривая его вслух, будто телеграмму, которых никогда в своей жизни не отправлял.  
\- Блядь. Люблю тебя. Перезвони.

4.  
Это было невыносимо жаркое лето. Душный июнь. Выматывающе длинный день. Они держались, в основном на адреналине и холодном пиве, хотя Дэйв периодически поругивался, стаскивая с себя голову Болло с особо зверским выражением лица. Ситуацию не улучшала черная маска, нарисованная вокруг глаз. Ноэль держался от него подальше, предполагая, что тот все еще злится из-за утреннего происшествия. Джулиан сидел на ящике с реквизитом, ожидая выхода на сцену, Ноэль же копался в закинутых во время предыдущего выхода на сцену подарках.  
\- Твою мать, здесь какая-то жижа, - воскликнул он, выдергивая руку из очередного пакета. Его пальцы были испачканы в чем-то липком и разноцветном.  
\- Это точно тебе подарок, - улыбнулся Джулиан.  
\- Что это за хрень? - смеялся Ноэль, пытаясь вытереть руку о панамку Джулиана, который уворачивался с неожиданной для стоящей жары быстротой.  
\- Подожди-ка, - в Джулиане внезапно проснулся всемирный исследователь, и он схватил руку Ноэля и лизнул его палец.   
\- Хмм, это, кажется мармелад, - прищурился он и снова облизал палец, очистив его до конца от сладких остатков.  
\- Тысячи мармеладных змей пали в неравной борьбе с жарой, пытаясь доставить наслаждение Винсу Нуару, - нараспев сказал Ноэль, закрыв глаза. Он посмотрел на Джулиана из-под ресниц, тот вынул палец Ноэля изо рта, однако руку все еще не отпустил.  
\- Джу, у меня еще три пальца в мармеладе, - хитро проговорил он.  
Джулиан улыбнулся уголком рта и облизал губы.

3.  
\- Я иду в магазин, - вскочил Ноэль, запуская в Джулиана подушкой. Подушка опрокинула пепельницу и полупустую бутылку пива. Джулиан же не пошевелился.   
\- И ты идешь со мной.  
\- Там тридцать три градуса, Ноэль, - раздался приглушенный спинкой дивана голос Джулиана. – Я никуда не пойду, кто-то же должен работать над сценарием.  
\- Ха-ха, - Ноэль не сдавался, оглядываясь в поисках подходящего оружия. Его взгляд загорелся, наткнувшись на вазу с фруктами.  
\- Твою мать, ты что творишь, - голос Джулиана был на пару тонов выше, когда ему в ухо прилетел мандарин.  
\- Достигаю аутентичности, - ответил Ноэль. – Одевайся и пошли.  
В магазине Ноэль потащил его в отдел молочных продуктов. Около витрины с йогуртами он остановился, не отпуская от себя Джулиана, разглядывая ряды разноцветных бутылочек.  
\- Я бы хотел нырнуть в замороженный йогурт, - проговорил он, толкая Джулиана к краю витрины. Исходивший от нее холодный воздух смешивался с жаром прижавшегося к нему тела, приводя обоих в странное состояние невесомости.  
\- Ты не можешь нырнуть в замороженный йогурт, - бормотал Джулиан, пока Ноэль продолжал атаковать его, стараясь забраться под рубашку, роняя при этом бутылки жидкостей с клубничным, черничным и малиновым вкусом. Джулиан успел поймать черничный.   
\- Теперь тебе не хочется спать, да, - хихикал Ноэль ему в шею, спуская руку все ниже. За спиной Джулиана сыпались творожки и маленькие пакеты кефира. Сквозь тяжелое дыхание – его и Ноэля – послышались уверенные шаги администратора.   
\- Ноэль, нас сейчас выставят отсюда, как подростков, - Джулиан отпрыгнул от него и поспешно заправлял рубашку обратно в штаны, впрочем, не слишком успешно.  
Черноволосая измученная администратор магазина в помятой форменной жилетке флегматично расставляла бутылки и пакеты по местам. Джулиан все еще сжимал в руке черничный йогурт. Ноэль не мог успокоить свое хихиканье.  
\- Вы будете это брать? – устало спросила она.  
\- Да, Джу нужен йогурт, - ответил Ноэль, прежде чем тот успел раскрыть рот, - чтобы охладиться, - и он выразительно посмотрел в область ширинки джулиановых штанов. Джулиан еле слышно, но весьма цветисто выругался. Ноэль смеялся всю обратную дорогу.

2.  
На КомикКоне в Сан-Диего в этом году было душно, солнечно и многолюдно. Их панель потихоньку подбиралась к концу. Ноэль рисовал Джулиану комикс про Тони Харрисона на обратной стороне расписания сегодняшнего дня. Тот фыркал в бутылку с водой и не сводил с Ноэля глаз. В зале была толпа народу – фанаты и примкнувшие к ним просто за компанию гики с других панелей – кондиционер не справлялся. Пока Ноэль трудился над очередным облачком со словами, Джулиан успел ответить на вопрос про то, как они справлялись с нахлынувшей на них славой. Затем Ноэль, широко улыбаясь, поднял глаза и перехватил инициативу. Не переставая говорить, он скосил глаза на Джулиана – тот явно скучал. Ноэль ободряюще положил руку ему на бедро. Или может, не только ободряюще. Ладонь поползла вверх, пока другая, более широкая не остановила ее, плюхнувшись сверху.   
\- Имей совесть, дождись окончания, - сурово проговорил Джулиан.  
\- Так уже почти все, - невинно прошептал Ноэль, краем уха слушая следующий вопрос. На него ответил Рич.  
\- Вряд ли, - сухо сказал Джулиан – длинные пресс-конференции и в лучшее время делали его раздраженным, а уж когда дело происходило в другой стране, тем более. – Они еще не задали тот вопрос.  
И тут кто-то выкрикнул его из толпы. «Вовремя», подумал Ноэль. Он ужасно соскучился по Джу. Больше, чем ожидал от себя. Больше, чем должен был. Это было и привычно, и нет, и не более странно, чем обычно, но, все же, достаточно странновато для того, чтобы начать исследование. В его номере. Когда они останутся наедине.  
Глазами встретившись с Джулианом, он начал историю, которую они описывали в разных вариациях уже тысячу раз. Он говорил и не отрывал глаз от Джу до тех пор, пока тот не закончил начатый им рассказ. И Ноэль широко улыбнулся. 

1.  
Сегодня они закончили выступление особенно поздно. Джулиан не пошел с ними в клуб, а Ноэлю не хотелось задерживаться там слишком долго без него. Он уже изрядно выпил, и, поднимаясь по ступенькам лестницы в отеле, покачивался в такт все еще играющей у него в голове музыке. Толкнув дверь в комнату Джулиана, он погрузился в облако жара, как будто он вернулся в душную ночь, из которой только что выбрался.  
\- Что за черт, Джу? – пробормотал Ноэль, пробираясь на ощупь к кровати – он не помнил, где находился выключатель. – Почему так жарко?  
\- Они починят кондиционер завтра. У тебя в номере прохладно, между прочим. Иди туда и спи, осталось всего четыре часа, - говорил Джулиан удивительно не сонно.  
\- Ты ждал меня, - проговорил Ноэль, - и ты не хочешь, чтобы я ушел. Он нырнул в кровать и прижался разгоряченным от алкоголя, вечерней духоты и танцев в клубе телом к обнаженной спине Джулиана. Тот вздрогнул от прикосновения, а потом вывернулся из объятий Ноэля.  
\- Нет, Ноэль, слишком жарко, и ты напился, давай просто спать, - и Ноэль почувствовал на себе руки, которые отодвигали его в сторону. Как бы ни так. Он подкатился обратно и уткнулся Джулиану в шею, собирая языком выступившие на коже редкие капельки пота. Потом тихонько поцеловал его за ухом. Убрал рукой волосы с лица. Почувствовал горячее дыхание. Снова поцеловал - в шею, и легонько прикоснулся к ней зубами. Сквозь подушку, в которую уткнулся Джулиан, раздался еле слышный стон. Ноэль довольно ухмыльнулся и полез под простыню, которой тот успел накрыться. В открытые окна номера ломились ватные волны горячего воздуха, накопившиеся за долгий безоблачный день. Звуки капель воды из сломавшегося кондиционера прерывали тихие стоны то ли изнеможения, то ли наслаждения. Волосы Ноэля совершенно промокли, он все откидывал их с лица, медленно двигаясь и дотягиваясь до лица Джу за поцелуем. Глаза Джулиана были закрыты, он что-то еле слышно шептал в губы Ноэлю. Все закончилось довольно быстро, неловко и не очень успешно – Джулиан почти спал, а Ноэль был слишком пьян. Но после они не разомкнули объятия, Ноэль придвинулся еще ближе, шепча куда-то в темноту:  
\- Мне плевать, что жарко. Пусть будет в тысячу жарче. Пусть мы будем на солнце, раскалимся, поджаримся, хуже, чем бекон в утренней яичнице. Гораздо хуже, чем хрустящий бекон. Ты не должен отпускать меня. Ты должен держать меня. А я буду держать тебя. Слышишь, Джу? Даже на солнце не отпускай меня.   
Джулиан, кажется, уже спал, и Ноэль, еще бормоча, уже совсем не слышно, тоже начинал проваливаться в сон. Ему снились ломтики бекона, неразлучные в солнечных лучах.

½.  
Дышащее жаром небо было затянуто тяжелой серой дымкой. Пожухлая трава во дворах жаждала ливня, но серость неба была обманчива – воздух был сухим и не предвещал ничего, похожего на дождь. Ноэль свернулся клубком на диване и спал, прижавшись щекой к подушке. Его волосы прилипли ко лбу, на щеках черными разводами растеклась тушь. На столе продолжал работать ноутбук с застывшим на мониторе изображением. Около дивана валялась пустая бутылка из-под пива и брошенный телефон. «Люблю, скоро увидимся», светилось на его экране новое сообщение от Лианны. Невесть откуда взявшийся ветер разбросал останки крекеров-рыбок по всему столу. Экранный Ноэль на стоп-кадре счастливо глядел на Джулиана и улыбался.


End file.
